Water Horse
by Evilness Girls
Summary: We got this idea after watching the movie Water Horse. Alison HartBurnett finds a mysterious creature.
1. Chapter 1

10 year old Lady Alison Hart-Burnett was running along the shore of Loch Lomand, she had snuck out again on one of the young guards that was told to watch her for a few minutes while her primary body guard, Alex went to give his report to Lord Robert Burnett, the little girl's father. She thought she saw a head pop above the surface then disappear again. Being the ever curious child she ran to the water to check it out. At the water's edge she tripped over a large water colored egg shapped stone. She hit on her bare knees hard and muddied her dress. She turned and looked at the stone. It had felt warm. She picked it up and began to examine it. It didn't feel like a stone. She decided to take it with her. It lighter than it should have. A mournful cry seemed to from from the lake. She turned back to the Loch. Once more she toght she saw the head. She got to her feet and once again walked towards the Loch, funny rock in her hands. She saw her Primary walking towards her. She looked at him then turned to run off.

"Alison." Her primary bodyguard warned.

She stopped and slowly turned to look at him.

"Wallace is in touble now." He simply informed her as he continued his trek towards her.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because he lost track of you."

"It's not his fault I locked him in the bathroom."

"It doesn't matter. He should have been more alert."

"I didn't like him." Alison said staying where she was as her primary continued towards her.

"That does not matter Lady Hart-Burnett."

"He was mean."

"That's doesn't matter. We all must do things we don't like and deal with people we don't like."

"So."

"This applies to you as well."

"But he yelled at me." Alison said, almost ready to cry.

"He is now getting worse than that."

Alison looked away. "He told me that I was just a rich brat."

"Aye."

"I'm not a brat." She was almost crying now.

"You can be." He gave her a slight smile, shaking his head.

She turned to run away.

"Don't make this harder on either of us."

"I'm not a brat." She said again, tears going down her cheeks.

"When you will not listen and insist on your way you are."

"I want Nora!"

"Then come with me."

"Noah said I can't."

"That you can't come with me or that you can't see her?"

"Can't see her."

"And did he say why?'

"No."

"Well if you don't want me in trouble with you father too bring that rock and come with me."

Alison walked over to Alex and took his offered hand.

"Thank you lass."

"Alex, what's wrong with Nora?"

"She is with the Healers right now."

"I want her back." She sniffled, still holding his hand while holding her rock with the other.

"I know,and she want to be with you as well."

"Did I make her sick?"

"No. It be nothing you did." Alex tried to reassure her.

"That what Wallace said."

"He said it was your fault?"

"Aye." Her head was bowed and she looked devestated.

"That he will answer for."

Finally they were back to the Manor. He took her to her suite. She was really interested in her rock.

'May I see it?"

She held the rock up for him to see. "I tripped over it." He frowned slightly and knocked on it. It didn't sound like rock. "It's dirty. I need to wash it."

"It's not a rock lass."

"Uh huh." She nodded her head and reached up to grab it back

"Put your ear on it and knock."

"But it's dirty."

"Do it lass."

She did as he said. "It sounds like a watermellon."

"I do na know how, but it's an egg."

"But eggs are small. Stella showed me."

"Not all eggs are small."

There was a tapping sound form inside the rock. Alison jumped and let out a cry of fright. A small crack appeared onthe surface.

"The chicken's coming out!"

"Put it down."

She put it down on the table and backed up, she went behind Alex, holding onto his leg and peeked around him. The egg rocked and cracked more.

"Is it gonna eat me Alex?"

"I don't think it will be big enough, but if it tried, I'll stop it while you go for help."

"Promise?"

"Aye."

The egg cracked open and a small water type of creature emerged, and tried to get to it's feet.

Alison looked at it. "Is it a turtle Alex?"

"I do nay ken what it is."

The creature made a higher pitched sound than the one she'd heared atthe lake. Alison slowly started to walk towards it.

"Alison, no."

It cried out again. She looked at Alex then started towards the creature again. Alex picked her up.

"I wanna see it Alex."

"You can see it just fine form here."

It tried to move across the floor to her.

"It's cute." Alison was getting really excited.

"It may be dangerous."

"It's a Water Horse." Alison said excitedly.

"A what?"

"Remember I told you about it last week." The tiny girl said. "I read about it."

"But they no exist. But... the edge ofthe lake. Did ye see or hear any thing when you were there?"

"I heard a noise and I thought I saw something in the water."

"Nessy?"

"What's Nessy?"

"There's a legend of an ancient creature living in the Loch Ness. People call it, her, Nessy."

"Oh." Alison continued to try to get down. He let her get down. There were no stories of Nessy hurting anyone." Alison's face lit up brighter than he had ever seen it as the creature moved closer.

"You arethe expert on this now. What does it eat?"

"Vegetables and fish."

"Carrots and peas?"

"I think so."

"Where's the book?"

The creature was now on her lap and Alison was laughing. "On...my...desk." It was trying to eat the flower on her sirt.

"It thinks I'm it's mommy!!!" She giggled.

"It's hungry."

"Can we take it down to the kitchen?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." He went to the aquarium and pulled out a few of the plants. The creature ate the plants quickly.

"It needs to be in water. Bring it into the bathroom."

Alison picked up the creature and took it into the bathroom. She was beaming with pure joy as she carried it. Alex was filling the tub with cool water. "But she be a baby.

"She needs water. Put her in."

"But what if she can't swim?"

"It's not deep yet."

Alison looked worried as she put the creature in. It trilled and tried to go under the water. It made what had to be an disappointed sound. "It likes it?" Alison said excitedly, pulling on Alex's arm.

"Yes. We're going to let the tub fill a bit more,then lock her in here and go collect plants form the lake. I'll have to raise some for him to eat and have some on hand for him to eat now."

"But don't it need a name?"

"In time lass. Food is very important with we want it to grow and be healthy and happy."

"But I know what to name it!" She pulled on his arm again and was jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Ronan.

"Meaning Little Seal." Alex chuckled. "Ok."

Ronan splashed happily.

"Does it not fit her?!"

"Aye it does."

"It looks like a seal."

"No for long."

"But she's small. How big will she get?"

"Huge."

"Then we'll need to get a bigger bathtub."

"He'll need the lake."

"No!!!!"

"Aye. His head will end up as big as a large row boat."

"It's a girl." Alison said.

Alex started to argue, but saw the look on her face. "Alright lass."

Alison nuzzled the little creature lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took the lively little ten year old down to the Loch to look for food for her new friend. She was very, very excited

and chattered more than usual.

"Do you think Daddy will let me keep Ronan?"

"No I don't."

"Please don't tell him Alex," he little girl begged.

"Don't give me a reason to."

She gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"No more running off among other things."

"But I never run off from you."

"From your lessons, from the others."

"But what if they are like Wallace?"

"Then when I get back you tell me and I will deal with it. That's part of my job."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied when it is truly important?"

"No," Alison said as the continued to walk towards the Loch.

"And that is so you can trust me."

Alison was really small for her age but you would never know about it from her energy and resourcefulness. She immediately

hugged his leg.

"You're my best friend, Alex."

"You're not too bad as one yourself." She smiled up at him as he patted her back. "Now let's hurry with this. We

have a lot to do before your bed time."

She started walking along the shore. "What do we have to today?"

"We have to make a place to grow our own water plants and get some of these planted. We also need someplace else for Ronan

to swim and make a dry bed too."

"Why can't she stay in my bathtub," Alison asked as they started to dig out some water plants for the creature.

"She may be cat sized now, but she will grow fast, leaving you no room in there to take a bath."

"Can I take a bath with her tonight," she asked excitedly.

"I don't' know that soap and shampoo will be good for her skin."

"I don't have to use it."

"If you don't your father will know." Alex gently reminded her.

"How does he always know," Alison asked. Her hair was carefully out of her way so it didn't get dirty. She could

be covered in mud all over her body but if it got on her hair or her face she freaked.

"That's something you will have ta learn for yerself."

They worked for a while when she slipped and she fell into the mud and got mud all over in front of her but also in her hair

and she started to freak.

"Easy now. We're almost done. When we go back you can play with Ronan in the tub for a bit before washing up."

"But it's in my hair!"

"Aye, but it will wash out easily enough. You have to finish getting food for Ronan. She needs you to do this." She

nodded and forced herself to get back to work. "That's a good girl!"

They worked for awhile then were ready to go back inside. Alex was carrying a large bin with some water and the plants

they'd taken. Alison was skipping on their way back. Despite the fact that the grounds were secure, Alex still was alert for a problem. But he

always kept it hidden from his young charge, wanting to keep her upbringing as normal as possible. He also wanted to avoid the Laird.

"Alex hurry," Alison said excitedly.

"I am," he exclaimed good-naturedly

They made it back to the house and Alison started to run up the stairs. Alex followed, glad that no one was seeing them as they snuck in and back to her room. Alison ran right into the bathroom and he could hear her fall to the floor. Alex ran the last yards to the bathroom, worried. Alison was on the floor and the creature was on her chest and it looked like it was trying to lick her face.

"I think she missed you, and I would swear she's a bit bigger."

Alison was giggling happily which seemed to egg the little creature on more.

"Alright now." Alex set down the box and picked the creature up. "Go get clean clothing while I let this water creature eat and get a bath

ready for you."

"Okay," Alison said and ran into her walk-in closet and picked out a pair of pants and a shirt not noticing that they didn't match. She grabbed her under clothes and ran back into the bathroom.

"Purple and orange don't go together lass." Ronan was munching on a few plants in a dish. Alex had put the rest out of reach.

Alison looked at her clothes, it was obvious that she was very excited and happy because of how bouncy she was. "Oops" She ran out then came back with matching clothes.

"Wash well with soap, then let the water out and fill the tub again. Call me when you're refilling and I'll let her in," Alex directed, picking up the food and Ronan.

"I wish she could take a bath with me," Alison pouted, starting to get ready to take her bath.

Alex closed the door behind him, to Ronan's dismay. Alison quickly took her bath and got out. She let the water out and got dressed and called Alex

in.

"I didn't know if I should use cold or warm water"

"You'll freeze in there with her if it's cold. Go for warm," Alex pointed out, still holding Ronan.

"I get to get in with her," Alison asked excitedly.

"Aye. I told you that before but you were so excited you did nay remember."

"Do I need my bathing suit?"

"That might be better so I can check in from time to time."

"You checked on me before. But I did have lots and lots bubbles."

"Yes and you can't have bubbles in there with her."

Alison quickly went and put on her bathing suit and ran back in, bouncing with excitement. Ronan had already gotten into the water and

was swimming. Alex was at work fixing a place to grow the water plants. Alison walked over to the tub with a smile on her face.

"Move back Ronan, so I can get in." The creature wouldn't move because she was happy to see her little mistress. "Alex, can you help me get in? Ronan won't move."

Alex pick the creature up and held her long enough for Alison to get in and settle down. Alison climbed in the huge tub and splashed as Alex put the water creature into the tub. She hissed at Alex, as if upset over being kept away from Alison. This caused Alison to giggle.

"No respect from either of ye."

"You know I love you," Alison said with a bright smile gracing her beautiful little face.

"Aye lass that I do."

Little Alison pouted. "Dontcha love me," She asked, a game they often played. In her young life, a life where her father was often gone for clan business, clan fighting or on business Alex and Nora were her only constants.

With a look of humor and mischief he answered, "Now what in the world gave you that idea." It was very clear he was teasing.

She pouted more. "Then say it."

"I love you and care for you very very very very," he paused, "very very very very much." This caused Alison to giggle girlishly. Ronan kept trying to climb up onto her. "Tap her snout, tell her no, and put her back in the water. She needs to learn now before she as big as you to not to that."

"But I don't want to hurt her."

"A tap with a finger or two won't hurt."

Alison did it. The creature uttered a surprised and confused sound, then tried to climb on Alison again.

"No," Alison said and tapped her nose again. She made a sad sound, very loud for her size. Alison kissed the top of Ronan's head

from where it swam in the water.

"Remember, what is cute now won't be when she's dog or pony sized." Alex stood there with his hands on his hips.

"She'll always be cute to me." Alison said as she took one of her squeaky bath toys and squeaked it before throwing it for her pet.

"Will it be cute when she's the size of a pony and pushing you under the water, and maybe pining you

there," Her guard pointed out.

Ronan bit the toy and shook it, hard.

"She calmed down." Alison said.

"Aye for the now."

"She'll be good." Ronan was still trying to 'kill' the toy. "She likes my toy."

"She's no playing with it lass."

"Huh?"

"Have ye no watched a wild hunter try to kill its dinner?"

"But she's not a hunter."

"She's no exactly prey either."

"But I thought she ate plants."

"How do you think they protect themselves," Alex always tried to turn things into a lesson.

"I guess this way," he little girl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Aye."

"Can we show her to Nora?"

"When Nora is better."

"Why won't Noah let me see her," Alison asked as she pulled gently on the toy in Ronan's mouth.

"Because she's sleeping a lot right now."

"Why?"

"Her heart is not very strong lass."

The toy flew across the room, except for what was still in Ronan's mouth. "Because of me," Alison said very softly.

"No! It has nothing to do with you," Alex exclaimed and gently stroked her wet hair.

Alison looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Then how come she collapsed when she was here with me?"

"Because she did nay listen to the warnings her body gave her."

"Will she be okay," Alison' voice almost sounded pleading.

"I hope so lass. If she listens to the Healers she will."

Alison nodded. She played for a little bit longer with Ronan. The baby Water Horse finally moved a short distance away and settled for a

nap. "I think she's tired."

"The young eat and sleep a lot."

"Did I," she looked up at her caregiver.

"When you were nay crying your head off." He smiled at her. She grinned at him and started to get out. He handed her a towel. Ronan opened an eye and hissed at him. Alex lifted her out of the water and rapped her nose hard, then held her snout shut. "No Ronan."

"Alex..." Alison said.

"Aye?"

"Why did you hit her?"

"She threatened me. That was not a friendly hiss."

Ronan was struggling in Alex's firm grasp.

"Maybe she thinks she's protecting me?"

"That may be but she needs to learn not to do that to people like me right now."

"She'll learn."

"If it doesn't start now what happens when someone is brushing your hair and hits a knot?"

"You're right."

Ronan had stopped fighting and Alex set back in the tub. She glared at him, which he

ignored.

"You take a nap now Ronan," Alison said, petting her head.

Ronan settled back down and closed her eyes. Alison went back to her main room. Alex followed. Alison went

to her closet and got dressed. Alex turned his back working on the plants. She came out.

"Can we try to see Nora?"

"I'll call." He went to the other room to do so.

Alison started to brush her hair. A few minutes later he came back in. "We can see her but no stay long."

"Yea!!!" Alison said excitedly.

"Quiet and clam lass."

"I'm sorry." Alison said calming down. "I just miss her."

"Here that's ok, but with Nora it's not." She nodded.

He offered her his hand. She took it. They went down stairs to the Healer's wing. Alison was visibly nervous. Alex gave her had a gentle squeeze.

She looked up at him and smiled. The Healer came out of Nora's room. Alison went behind Alex's leg to hide thinking he wouldn't let her in. The Healer pointed

to her and beckoned. Slowly she came out from behind Alex's legs.

"Nora gets tired very easily. You need to be quiet with her and not stay long."

"Is she okay," Her voice sounded pleading.

"With quiet and rest she will get better."

"Promise?"

"I can nay do that. I will tell you that if she listens to me she will."

"I'll make her listen." Alison said, her shoulder's squaring, looking just like her father.

"Go in then."

Alison looked back at Alex. He nodded to her. Alison walked in. He was right behind her. Nora seems to

be sleeping. She slowly and quietly walked over to where she was laying. There weren't any machines,

only a single IV line. She sat down in the chair beside the bed. Slowly Nora opened her eyes. Alison

smiled at her, tears glistening her eyes.

"Allie."

"Nora." Alison said, tears starting to flow.

"There's no need to cry lass."

"You scared me."

"I did nay mean to lass."

"I know. Does it hurt?"

"No lass."

"You sure?"

"Aye."

"I miss you so much," Alison said, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I'll be back before you know it. Did you give Alex grief over the bath?"

"No," Alison said, "My hair got dirty." She was notorious about not wanting her hair dirty.

"I can nay tell now that it was. You did a good job."

"Not as good as when you wash it."

"You will get better with practice."

"I want you to come back." Alison cried softly.

"I will."

"You need to get better. Do what Noah says." Nora smiled at her. "I love you Nora."

"I love you wee one."

Alison felt Alex's hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "I don't want to leave."

"We can come back later."

"But..." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Alright."

She bowed her head then stood up. She kissed Nora's forehead.

"Stay out of trouble lass."

"I'll try."

Nora smiled as Alex drew Alison from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison sat in her room by herself. She wouldn't let anyone near her.

She sat there petting the creature she named Ronan whose head was resting on her lap. Ronan had grown quite a bit over the past week. She was now the size of a small to medium dog. Alison had locked her door and pushed furniture in front of it to keep everyone out. She did the same with the secret door in her closet that lead to the hidden passageways that went all over the manor house. She just wanted to be alone.

"Alison if you don't let me in now I'll have to speak with your father."

She refused to answer him. Only kept petting her special friend as she leaned back against the wall of her closet, hidden from all that would enter either way.

"Remember our agreement?" He paused to give her a chance to answer. "Very well. I'll go get your father to enter with us."

Alison hid even better. She used the spray bottle she had on her little friend to keep her from drying out. All she wanted was to be alone. She had tried to talk to her father that morning about everything but he simply ignored her, just saying 'Yes,' 'That's nice,' or statements to that effect. Right now she felt all alone except for the presence of her pet.

It wasn't long before she heard her father's authorative knock on the door. It was more of a warning before the door was forced open. Ronan was getting upset.

"It's okay Ronan," Alison said and made sure they couldn't be seen.

She had left the window open with the escape ladder out of it to make them think she ran off. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Ronan wouldn't be calmed. She was restless and uncomfortable. As a result she was having a hard time staying still or quiet. It didn't take long for the door to open and her father enter the room. Alison continued to try to calm her beloved pet as she hid from everyone.

"Alison, I want to see you now." She still did not answer.

He was getting closer and his rough tone was setting Ronan off more. The guards nodded and began to search. Alison held her pets mouth shut. Ronan shook her head trying to get loose. With her size it was an effort for Alison to do so. "Ronan be quiet," Alison ordered softly.

"Milaird, the escape ladder is out the window," one of the guards called out.

"Search the room for her and alert the patrols to look for her."

Her father stopped across from where she was. Ronan lunged at him pulling her a few inches. Alison struggled to pull her back. Ronan lunged again as two guards began to search the room well. On the grounds extra patrols were already out looking.

"Ronan." Alison exclaimed again. Ronan pulled free and hissed angrily at Alison's father. They were still in hiding as Alison grabbed the creature's tail.

Alex turned, "Ronan! No!"

Robert stopped and looked at Alex."What is Ronan and what was that hissing noise." He demanded.

"Ronan is the Lady's pet my Laird."

"Pet?! She's not to have pets. She's allergic."

Alison began to try harder to pull the creature back.

"Ronan does not have fur, nor has the Lady shown any allergic reactions to Ronan."

Alison tried to pull harder but Ronan jumped out more, hissing, trying to protect her mistress. Alex got between Ronan and his laird, rapping her on the snout. She stopped and cried out. Alison climbed back into the closet, hiding. She was mad at everyone at the moment.

"What in the bloody hell is that thing?!" Laird Robert Burnett demanded.

"That is Ronan."

"Get that damned thing out of here!"

"NO!!!!" Alison screamed out, coming out of her hiding place and grabbing onto her beloved pet. Ronan hissed at him again. Once more Alex rapped her on the snout.

"Leave her alone!!!" Alison yelled, holding onto Ronan.

"I said get it out of here now!!!" Robert growled the order.

Ronan drew herself up to her full height and roared.

"Go away!!!" Alison yelled, she had never showed her father such disrespect before.

"You dare disobey me!"

"You don't care!"

"Get her out of here before I have her removed, forcefully."

"No Daddy!" Alison said, starting to cry as she hugged Ronan's neck. The creature seemed to be protecting her favorite person.

"My Laird she's been caring well for Ronan."

"I don't care!"

Alison was almost hysterical now.

"My Laird, please."

"Where has this...thing been staying?"

"Mostly in the bathroom my Laird."

"Take it out of here and put it in the bathroom."

"Ronan." Alex put a gentle hand under her chin and headed for the bathroom. Ronan looked from her mistress to Alex undecided. "Ronan," Alex used a warning tone. Ronan reluctantly followed Alex.

"You have some explaining to do." Alison crawled back into her hiding spot, putting her knees to her chest and hugging them. "Alison."

"Leave me alone." Her tears could be heard in her voice.

"Allie." Sniffling could be heard. "Come here lass."

"Why."

"I want to speak with you."

"I thought you were busy."

"Lass." Scuffling could be heard as she moved out some but stopped about half way. Her father advanced, carefully. Her bare feet were visible. He leaned down and picked her up. She was a tiny girl for her age but compared to his huge towering frame she might as well have been a wee babe. "I love you."

"No you don't."

"That's not true."

"Uh huh. You only love work." She was starting to cry again.

"No Allie love.

"I tried...to...talk...to you...and you...didn't...listen." Alison cried hard. "Only...Ronan...loves...me...now."

"That's not true lass."

"Uh huh." She was starting to tremble.

"The Healers are doing all they can for her. I ken that it's hard for you. Before you ran off I was going to tell you that you could see her for a while this afternoon."

"No! She's gonna die!!!" The devastation was very clear in her voice.

"That's nay for certain lass."

"Uh huh!!!"

"Would you believe it if the Healer told you?"

"No! Let me go. I don't want you I want Nora but she's gonna die!!!!"

"And who told you that lass?"

"Wallace did!!!"

"Alex, have Wallace in my office ten minutes ago."

"He's mean to me daddy."

"It's the last time he'll do anything like that." She was shaking terribly. After Alex left to get Wallace, Ronan left the bathroom and made her way to the closet and was standing there. She called out to her mistress. "Go quiet her." Alison's head was against his huge chest.

Ronan cried out again. Robert headed for the creature. Ronan moved back a little but looked like she would attack if need be. Robert carefully crouched down. Alison lifted her head and reached out and pet her pet. Ronan relished in the attention. She still eyed Robert, but she wasn't trying to be threatening.

"She can nay stay here lass," he said gently.

"But why daddy," Alison asked, sniffling.

"She needs more room and more water."

"But daddy, she's still a baby. Can't I put her in the pool?"

"Better for her to go to the lake now than to the pool for a short time, then to the lake." She started crying hysterically again. Ronan crooned and nudged Alison with her snout. Alison put her arms around her. "She can stay one more night."

"10."

"Lass. Tomorrow."

"Please daddy."

"She needs it lass."

"She needs me."

"She getting to big to live mostly on land or in shallow waters."

"But I need to protect her."

"From what?"

"From bad people. From whatever is in that loch."

"Lass I do nay think Ronan needs protected from her mother."

"How do you know?"

"The creature in the lake has never attacked Anyone."

"But what if it does Ronan."

"Then we need to find out sooner."

"I don't understand."

"If we need to protect or teach her, better to know now than when she won't fit in the pool."

"So we are going to train her?"

"Only if she needs it."

Alison got down off her father and hugged the pet who in turn licked her face.

"My Laird, he's waiting in your office." Alex said.

Alison looked up at her father.

"He can continue to wait." Robert said. Alison smiled. "What do you think I ought to do with him?"

Alison shrugged. "He doesn't like me. He calls me a brat and says that I'm stupid." She looked up at him. "'m not stupid, Nora says that I'm at a 11th grade level. That means I'm smart right daddy," she asked, trying to get reassurance from her only parent.

"It means you are very very smart."

"Am I bad," Alison asked, looking her father right in the eyes. Behind her eyes he could see the guilt and inner torment she was

facing.

"You are willful and a bit disobedient at times, but you are not bad." Robert gently told her. She looked away. It was obvious that

something was really bothering the child. "What's wrong?

"Nothing." She tried to get up to go to her pet.

"Allie. Lass." She started crying again. He hugged her.

"I killed my mother..." She said while crying and hiccupping. "And now Nora."

"You did not kill yer mother."

She nodded her head urgently.

"Have I lied to ya lass?"

"N...no..."

"Then why would I lie to you about that?'

"But...Wallace said..."

"Wallace is an idiot."

"Then why...did she die?"

"Becuase her body was no able to take the stress of child birth."

"So I did kill her."

"No. She chose to give you life."

Ronan came over and laid her head on Alison's lap. "I don't want to have babies."

"That is your choice lass."

She didn't look at him. She knew she was expected to have at least one. "Having babies makes you die."

"No. It is nay common lass. My mother had many children and didn't die form that. Nor did her mother."

"Then where are they now?"

"They lived to see their children grow up and then died."

"Did I ever meet them?"

"Long ago." This seemed to calm her some. "Nora had a child long a ago."

Alison looked at him in surprise. "She did?

"Aye."

"Where is her child?"

"There was an accident before it was a year old." Alison looked very sad. "That is why we nay talk about it."

"She always tells me I'm her child."

"You have been good for her."

"I love her daddy. To me she's my mommy."

"Good. It would nay displease her it you called her that."

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"No. As long as you nay try to get her and I to wed."

"You don't like her daddy?"

"I do like her but no in that way."

"Okay. I think she likes Alex anyway."

Alex cleared his throat. Alison blushed a little and tried to hide her face in her father's shirt. He chuckled. Ronan looked up at Alex and cried out hungrily.

Alex went to the large food tank and pulled out a few. Ronan hurried over to him whining for food.

"She's a pig." Jaye teased.

"She's young and growing."

"I don't want her to leave."

"Do you want to her get sick and die?"

"No!"

"Then she needs to go home."

"But this is her home."

"Is this where you got her from?"

"No I got her from an egg. Wanna see it?"

"Aye."

Alison got up and ran over to her huge desk that was covered with all kinds of stuff to keep her busy mind occupied and grabbed the cracked

open multicolored, translucent egg and ran back to her father. "See Daddy!!!" She was really excited, like she was whenever she found out

something knew.

He gently took it and looked at it. "Where did you get the egg from?"

"I tripped on it on the beach."

"Ah so that's where ye were."

"You knew?"

"I knew you'd disappeared on Wallace and had na done any disappearing since."

"I promised Alex."

He nodded. "She needs to go back tomorrow."

"But DADDY!!!!"

"Alison, it's what she needs." She started crying again. "Tis hard to do the right thing sometimes."

"But I love her..."

"And because of that you have to let her go."

"But I don't want too."

"Allie."'

"You don't love me!!!" Alison ran out of the closet and raced towards the door to her suite of rooms. Ronan cried out to her, torn between

eating and going to her mistress. Alison ran out the door. Alex ran after her. She was crying hard as she ran down the stairs. Alex waited until she was at the bottom to pick her up and held tight as she struggled against him.

"That was very rude."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Then there is a good chance Ronan will be taken to the lake now."

"NO!!!!" Her eyes were red and so were her cheeks from crying.

"Then you need to go and convince your father to let her stay the night. It's not like you can't go to the lake to visit Ronan."

"But I want her to stay with me."

"She can't Alison. She's too big. She's not designed to be a land creature."

"B...but...I'll miss her. She sleeps with me."

"Not for much longer lass. Soon she's going to hurt because there's no water to support her weight." She was no longer arguing but she was

hysterical. "I ken that it's hard, but you knew that would happen when she hatched."

"What if she forgets me

"If you visit often enough she won't."

"Promise?"

"That I can no promise, because I don't know enough about her kind. But she's smarter than a dog and they would." She nodded. "So go back to

your father." Alison hugged him and he hugged her back. "Now scoot."

After he let her down she ran up the stairs and into her room. Alex paused to let her have a few moments alone with her father before going

back up. Alison slowly walked into the room where Ronan was eyeing her father. She patted her friends head. Ronan knocked her down

with her greeting.

Alison giggled as her pet licked her face and wiggled excitedly. Ronan stood over Alison, her weight pinning the girl

to the floor. "I love you too Ronan." Alison said, trying to get the creature off her. She wasn't able to budge the larger creature.

"Daddy..." Alison called out.

Alex arrived and the two men moved Ronan off of Alison. She got up off the floor, her shirt was soaking wet. Ronan was protesting. Alison

went over and petted her head. "Shh..."

Alex gave young Alison a look he hoped under scored the need for Ronan to be at the lake. She started to cry a little bit.

"You are going to a new home tomorrow. I can't go with you but I promise to visit you every day." Ronan sensed her unhappiness and cried out loudly. "I love you."

Ronan sounded off at the top of her lungs, deafening everyone. Alison looked at her surprised. It was clear Ronan was upset. Alison hugged her around her neck and started to sing the lullaby that Nora always sang to her. The creature began to croon along. Her father looked at Alex with a surprised look on his face. Alex smiled at the pair. Alison continued to sing softly, she had a beautiful voice.

"What are you going to do to Wallace?" Alex asked Laird Burnett.

"Let us discuss this on the way down to my office." Robert pushed for them to go.

"Aye my Laird."

Robert kissed his daughter's head as she continued singing then walked out with Alex, closing the door behind him. Alex pointed to two of the

guards on patrol and pointed to Alison's door. They understood the message and took up positions on either side of the door.


End file.
